


Ménage à Trois

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories featuring The Next Generation [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, Rose Jane Weasley and Scorpius Draco Malfoy are all in a relationship with each other, but what happens when they want to tell Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's father…





	

**Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire, England**

**31** **st** **March 2025**

Scorpius Malfoy feeling very nervous. He had been dating Rose Weasley, the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, and Lily Potter, the daughter of Harry and Penelope Potter, for two years when he decided to propose to the Gryffindor pair.

The reason for Scorpius being nervous was simple. His girlfriends had told him that they wanted to meet his father, Draco Malfoy, but Scorpius was nervous, especially as he knew that his father still hated Muggleborns and the products of Muggleborns and he was dating two of them.

As he headed into the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, he saw his mother, Astoria (Greengrass) entertaining her sister, Daphne Boot, when Lily giggled slightly.

"What's funny Lily?" Scorpius asked, the condemned man worried about what his father would say.

"Your Aunt Daphne. She is the Minister for Magic and yet both your father and grandmother fear her." Rose said, seeing that her cousin was unable to answer due to the giggles.

"Yeah, mainly as your Aunt Daphne won't take a bribe, unlike her predecessor, Kingsley Shacklebolt." Astoria said, greeting her son. "Your father is in his study son, and he is very unhappy as he has heard from his contacts that the Lemon Drop factory is going out of business soon."

"WHAT! I need those Lemon Drops!" Lily shouted, frowning at her boyfriend. "I need Lemon Drops otherwise I won't be able to cope!"

The trio walked into the study of Draco Malfoy, the current leader of the Dark Alliance within the Wizengamot, watching him work on the plans to counter Harry Potter and his Light Alliance.

As Scorpius was about to address his father, he regretted not just staying at home to take part in his ménage à trois!


End file.
